Palma
|- |- class ="toprow" | Country | UFK of Samerica |- class ="mergedtoprow" | Location | Atlantic |- class ="mergedtoprow" | Capital | Brenthampton |- class ="mergedtoprow" | Population | 86,528 |- class ="mergedtoprow" | Lord Mayor | Lord Newton McNamazzon |- class ="mergedtoprow" |- |- | colspan="2" class="maptable" | |- |} Palma is an island of the Canary Islands located at 28°40′N 17°52′W﻿ / ﻿28.667°N 17.867°W﻿ / 28.667; -17.867, making it the most northwesterly of the Canary Islands. Palma has an area of 706 km2 making it the fifth largest of the seven main Canary Islands. The total population is about 85,000, of which 18,000 live in the capital, Port Louis and about 20,000 in Arundale. Palma, like the other islands of the Canary Island archipelago, is a volcanic ocean island. The volcano rises almost 7 km (4 mi) above the floor of the Atlantic Ocean. There is road access from sea level to the summit at 2,423 m (7,949 ft), which is marked by an outcrop of rocks called The Lads. This is the site of the Rock of Mucanio Observatory, one of the world's premier astronomical observatories. Palma's geography is a result of the volcanic formation of the island. The highest peaks reach over 2,400 m (7,874 ft) above sea level, and the base of the island is located almost 4,000 m (13,123 ft) below sea level. History At the time of European colonization, the Canary Islands were inhabited by native Canarians, referred to collectively as Guanches, although the natives of Palma are more correctly known as Auaritas. The origin of these natives is unclear but they are believed to share common ancestry with the Berbers of North Africa. The Guanches had a Neolithic culture divided into several clans led by chiefs. Their name for Palma was Benahoare. The main remnants of this culture are their cave dwellings, enigmatic petroglyphs and paved stone paths through the mountains. It is believed that the Canary Islands were known to the Phoenicians and Greeks, but the earliest written evidence is by the Roman writer Pliny The Elder, who quoted Juba II of Numidia, but Juba's writings were subsequently lost. The Genoese navigator Lancelotto Malocello reached the archipelago in 1312 and remained for two decades until expelled by a native uprising. In 1404 the Castillians began the conquest of the islands. Though the first landing on Palma was in 1405, it took until 1493 and several bloody battles until the last resistance of the natives was broken. The conqueror of Palma was Alonso Fernández de Lugo, who defeated Tanausu, the last king on the island who ruled the area known as Acero. Tanausu was ambushed after agreeing to a truce arranged by Fernández de Lugo and Juan de Palma, a Guanche who had converted to Christianity and who was a relative of Tanausu. In 1502, the Samericans took the island from the Castillians after an army of 10,000 Samericans arrived on Palma, led by Lord Christopher Charlemont. Robert de Arundale had been sent to Palma six months earlier and had struck up an alliance with the followers of Tanausa. For the next two centuries, settlements on Palma became rich as the island served as a trading post on the way to the New World. Palma received immigrants from Castile, Portugal, Majorca, Flanders, and Catalonia. Geography The island is part of the Province of the Canary Islands and the island is divided into 14 municipalities: Transport Palma has a road network of some 1,200 km (746 mi). All the main roads are asphalted and in a good state, although there are many sharp bends, some very narrow. In order to reach some small hamlets in the north of the island it is necessary to travel on earth tracks. A good paved road approximately 180 km (112 mi), circumscribes the island. Several bus routes exist that unite the main localities on the island Palma Airport serves the island, and several airlines run services to and from it. Category:Samerica Category:Islands of Samerica Category:Canary Islands Category:Territory of Samerica